le morte de Emrys
by TomBydand
Summary: the final battle has been fought and merlin is dieing, he is ready, as he prepares to go someone dicides to come pay their respects. not as depressing as it sounds.one shot.


**ok, so updates on born ready (primeval) and my merlin fic, are going slower than i thought so heres a little one shot to keep you entertained untill i have the next chapters ready to post. merlin death fic, but not as morbid and depressing as they useually are. this is to my mind, the disney version so it isn't angsty or depressing (i hope not anyway) um this is set years and years after the series, merlin is in my mind about 80, arthur the worrior king was also 80 but sustained by merlins magic and kept alive by fictional un named sons who protected him. i dont own merlin. be cool if i did but i dont.' **

* * *

><p>Le morte de Emrys.<p>

The old man hobbled towards the caves entrance using a staff for support. He paused a moment to check his protective wards and glamour's were still in place. Satisfied he ducked his head and entered the dark dank cave. His senses were not as sharp as they used to be but he didn't need to see or hear to know she was behind him. He sighed knowing he could no longer avoid her. "What are you doing here Morgan I am old and weary and in no rush to have a fight."

The woman stepped out of the shadows into what light there was. And he frowned at her. Though he had aged and withered over the years she still looked much the same, here hair was flecked with grey and her eyes were now white and sight had abandoned her but Morganna was still beautiful. She smiled sadly "I wanted no part in recent events, I told Mordred to leave things be. Magic had returned you had fulfilled your destiny before we had to. But he fell for Arthurs daughter and to be refused her hand in marriage it threw him over the edge, I tried to calm him," she drifted off at the sound of rocks shaking as Merlin's eyes turned a brilliant gold not just his cornea, but the whole of his eyes. She felt her bones rattle and with a yelp of pain lowered her head and fell to her knees.

"Emrys have mercy I came here not to fight you." Her voice was weak but Merlin still heard it over the earthquake he was causing. He ceased his magic and allowed her up. "What do you want Morgan." He asked after a few minuets, she flinched at the use of her sinful name, when she had been disowned by Arthur he had stripped her of her royal name, enforcing a new one a taunting one to fit her disgraced status from that day forth she was only know as Morgan le Fay. Morgan the fairy, Morgan the creature, Morgan the animal. Merlin seamed to notice the flinch but chose not to comment.

She sat on a rock and looked in his direction she couldn't see him any more she couldn't see anyone, she didn't need to, magic guided her. "What have you done with my brother?" she asked after an awkward silence. Merlin laughed a grating rusty laugh the laugh of a man who hadn't laughed in a long time. "You dare ask such a question?" she raised an eyebrow at him "Emrys as I said, you and he achieved what I wanted to, with far less blood shed. And you united Albion. He is the only family I have left." Her tone was sad and full of regret. Merlin looked at her correcting her "was, he was the only family you have left." It was Morganna's turn to laugh. "Emrys you forget, I know the prophecies, I know the true meaning behind the titles of Emrys and the once and future king. Emrys isn't a title or some great secret, it is your name. In the oldest of tongues, it means Merlin. It's the title the first profits gave to a being to immensely powerful for regular people to comprehend for even a younger you to." Merlin leant against a shard of crystal. "So you've worked it out? The greatest secret?" he asked, she nodded solemnly "I have it cost me my sight and aged me a decade but I discovered it. Your true name the true name in the prophecy is drylic or magic. And the once and future king is not a fancy title it is a promise, he will return. So what have you done with my brother?"

Merlin hobbled around and touched a few more crystals smiling as they started to glow different colours. His white grey hair fell to the ground and tiny stubs of raven black hair started to grow form his scalp his wrinkles started to lessen, he looked at her again. "I buried him beneath Camelot in a tomb much like this it will sustain him in deadened sleep a living death until such a time as the world needs his like again, the injuries inflicted by your ward were grave but given time, a few centuries, the wounds should heal enough for him to be treated." She gasped on realising the level of magic such a feat would require. "What are you to do? "She asked a now middle aged Merlin looked at her slightly bemused by the note of concern in the witch's voice.

"I will seal myself in this cave it will kill me. I'll be resurrected when the world has need of me again." "A tad melodramatic don't you think?" he walked back out side of the cave and so she followed, her eyes itched briefly then she was flooded with sight. She didn't need a mirror to know the caves magic, or was it Merlin's, had de aged her as it had him. She blinked a few moments before she felt his gaze on her. "What will you do? We are too old to continue this dance of hatred and indifference. And you and I are the only ones left" she turned to look at him once again a young man in the prime of life she had forgotten how handsome he used to be, or had she just never thought about it before?

She shrugged "I was the first living human allowed access to the isle of Avalon, I will return there and wait until my brother is needed. When that time comes i will open the gates and wake him from his slumber." Merlin nodded at her words showing that he believed that to be a sound plan. "And me" he asked. She smiled at him but didn't answer. After a prolonged but companionable silence he moved towards the caves entrance. "Well this is it" he said and she walked along side him. "the death of Emrys, a day you have looked forward to" she looked at him fixed her eyes to his "it is a day I no longer wish to see, it hasn't been for some time I wish you'd left me blind" he placed a gentle hand to her cheek. "I could have loved you at one time Morganna." He whispered placing a kiss to the back of her hand. "I would have loved you at one time Merlin" she kissed his cheek and stood back as the entrance of the cave closed up a seamless wall of rock, she placed a hand to the surface and muttered a quiet spell to protect the cave and the man inside a tear started to fall and with a shuddering breath Morganna pendragon walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>this was writain in the space of ten minuets so any gramma and spelling mistakes that slipped my notice i apologuise for. <strong>

**morganna! shes the one there in the end. i kinda see their relation ship as a sort of xavier/magneto relation ship. kindred spirits who have the same dreem but polar oposit views as to how to acheive it. in the end, when morgouse is dead, when everyone else is dead and only the two of them are left i truely believe she would seak him out to have a civil chat and try to heal old wounds. this is all sounding more depressing than i meant it to, sorry, i was aiming for bittersweet. review? **


End file.
